I Got Your Back
by WinterChill25
Summary: I love her,but she loves somebody else. --- Natsume Hyuuga. a story of NxM *smiles*
1. Chapter 1: Here Comes Your Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice just a fan~!!

**Author's Note: **Hello, this is my first time to make a fan fiction. Sorry if there are lots of grammar errors. I'm not perfect and I admit I'm not that good in English... So I hope you enjoy this story of NatsumexMikanx??? Though I'm a newbie towards this and for this chapter it is more focused on Normal POV… Oops! I nearly forgot please review!!! I need them to improve my story Thanks OOC-ness…

"_Lost love is still love. It just takes a different form, that's all. You can't hold their hand... You can't tousle their hair... But when those senses weaken an__other one comes to life... Memory... Memory becomes your partner. You hold it... you dance with it... Life has to end, Love doesn't." – __**The Five people you meet in heaven.**_

"_This is a story of boy meets girl. Boy falls in love. Girl doesn't."- __**500 Days of Summer. **_

_**Setting: **__Gakuen Alice_

_**Info: **__they're 17-18 years old._

_**Chapter title: Here comes your girl…**_

'_With my hands on my pocket and no emotions plastered on my face, people think of me as cool, the Mr. Popular, the handsome one. I hate it when girls harass me with their kyaa-ing or even sexually harass me every time I pass by at them; it makes me want to kill them all. Though I have friends, only my best mate Ruka Nogi knows everything about me. They say my personality's cold as an ice but has a looks that is burning hot. I don't give a damn on what people thinks or say about me. I just want someone that will change my dull days into colorful ones, from boring to exciting and I think that it would take me a long time just for me to find it.' – __**Natsume Hyuuga**__. _

* * *

**_I dedicate this chapter to my friends Wendyl and Bern love you both my BEBEs~!_**

_**School Corridors…**_

**Natsume's POV:**

'_It's raining today and I'm going to be late again, great today's the first day of our 2__nd__ semester. For once in my life as a student I never came to school unless it's 3 minutes before the time. Dull, yes it's a dull morning just what it used to be but I feel something's going to happen today that will change my life's course.' _

*pant* *runs* *pant* 'shoot I'm late I hate it! Why is it that my freakin' alarm clock didn't buzz? I remember setting it last night.' *bump* "owh~! That hurts." The brunette said. "Ouch. Tch you idiot you shouldn't be running in a place like this. It's the school corridor you know!" said the guy with raven colored disarrayed hair. "Sorry, sorry I'm going to be late in my class sorry." said the brunette as she gets up and dust her dress.

**Natsume's POV:**

'_What the heck was that? She just says sorry then leaves? Didn't she know who I am? Well, looks like I haven't seen her before. And here's the catch I saw her undies, its strawberry printed. Why is she wearing something like that? What is she a little girl? A grown up woman should wear something seductive of course? Wait, why am I thinking about it? Tsk tsk tsk.(clicking his tongue) What's that thing?'_ Natsume picked up a necklace with a star pendant. '_Maybe this necklace was hers, well I'll gonna keep it for a while. I'll just return it if we meet again'._

**Mikan's POV:**

'_Whoa~! What a good way to start my day!!! Firstly, I'm late, secondly; I bumped at someone who called me an idiot, if only I have much time I should have smacked that guy's face! Then what's next??? Seriously I'm a total jynx today! Well I should go find the faculty room to see Mr. Narumi for my class schedule and school uniforms. Phew 'Mikan get a grip of yourself, today is the day you'll finally meet… Tsubasa-kun after 2 years.' Yeah, yeah I should not let these misfortunes get on my way in seeing my beloved. So smile Mikan smile!'_

* * *

_**Classroom…**_

"Hey Ruka-kun, does Natsume know that it's our 1st day of classes today? Because no one should be absent, I'll be getting the list of students in our block and submit it in the registrar's office, for this block to be official." Said the boy with glasses, his name is Yuu Tobita, the class representative.

"Yeah, I told him. And speaking of the devil here he comes." Said the guy with blond hair and cerulean pools that made him look oh so good he's Ruka Nogi.

"yo' why are you late again?" asked Ruka.

"I'm not yet late. I still have 30 seconds before the time." said Natsume sitting beside Ruka.

"haha class rep's worried about you he kept on bugging me with questions if you're going to attend the class or not."

"tch. I'm here so no worries right? Damn I really hate those girls. They cornered me when I was walking along the corridor. I really want to kill them I swear."

"haha you can't blame them you know, you can't imagine how much they fantasize you, and that would definitely make you feel sick as hell just by thinking of it."

"tch. And by the way there's an idiot I bumped at a while ago I didn't see her face clearly because she's in a hurry. Dude I saw her panties when she fell on the floor haha."

"tsk tsk tsk that's so perverted of you Natsume Hyuuga."

"It's an accident you know I don't intend to look at it, and by the way its strawberry printed."

"haha cut that out Natsume."

"You know what; I heard we have a new classmate. And they say she's a girl." Ruka added.

"I don't really care about that dude." Natsume ended.

"Good morning class" said the guy in his late 20's he looks like a gay but he's not, his name is Narumi Anjo the homeroom professor.

"How's your Term Break? Hope y'all doing fine. So without further ado I'll introduce to you your new classmate. Yep the rumors are true and she's cute and nice I think you'll like her." Narumi said while writing the name 'Mikan Sakura' on the white board.

"Come in now Miss Sakura and introduce yourself to them." As Mikan walk inside the room, the tensed atmosphere was changed into '_she's-such-a-beauty-I-want-to-ask-her-out'_ atmosphere. The guys wolf whistled and the girls feel a bit jealous of her, but most of them want to be her friend.

"Hey calm down, please be quiet. How can you hear her introduce herself with that noise?" Narumi said.

Mikan felt a bit embarrassed but she didn't show it in her face. Mikan stands five foot three inches tall, with curved slender body; she has a long brunette hair (**a/n: **like Megan Fox's hairstyle but brunette), has a pair of dark brown innocent eyes with long lashes, cute pink lips and a very fair skin. She's the type of girl that a guy would die for a girlfriend. Mikan's wearing a light pink baby doll dress that ends just above her knees and shows off her beautiful legs paired up by light pink ballet flats.

"Hi everyone, my name is Mikan Sakura I'm your new classmate. Please take care of me." Mikan said smiling then bowed.

The guys went berserk again.

"Hey calm down folks, I understand why are you acting like that but please you're making her feel uncomfortable with that attitude of yours." Narumi said.

"Miss Sakura I hope you enjoy your stay here at Gakuen Alice. You may sit there at the vacant seat beside Hyuuga-kun." Narumi added.

"Whoa she's pretty hot! What can you say Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"That's her!" replied Natsume.

"What do you mean 'that's her?' Have you seen her before?"

"Yeah, she's the idiot I bumped at when I'm on my way here! The one with the strawberry printed pant----"

"Shhh! She's coming dude she might hear you." Ruka interrupted.

"tch. Who cares? It's true anyway."

Mikan went to the vacant seat and settled down herself.

"Okay, because this is our first day of class I'll make this time as your free time. Do whatever you want as long as it won't cause you and me any trouble, enjoy yourself folks. See yah!" Narumi said then he's gone.

**Mikan's POV:**

'_I didn't expect this kind of reaction from them. It's flattering of course but I find it a bit too much. It makes me feel a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable. I hope I can find friends right away. Please good Lord, help me find them. I miss Hotaru so much, how I wish she's here with me, especially now that I needed her the most.' _

When Mikan's already in her seat, she heard her classmates talking about her. She feels more uneasy because she really doesn't like making a scene. Then two girls came to her and introduced themselves.

"Hi Sakura-san my name is Nonoko Ogasawara." said the girl with black straight hair, she's cute.

"Hello Sakura-san I'm Anna Umenomiya. Wanna join us for lunch?" said the girl with pink hair, she's also cute.

"Hi Anna and Nonoko, sure thank you very much I would love to join you two for lunch. Ahmm you can call me Mikan you don't need to be formal with me" Mikan said smiling.

"Really? Yay! Then it's settled! If you don't mind Mikan can you tell us more about you?" Nonoko said happily.

"Sure. Actually I'm looking for friends and I badly want to talk to somebody here but I'm a bit unsure if they like me or not."

"Don't worry about it Mikan-chan you have us now. They'll probably just jealous because you're very pretty." said Anna.

"Yeah I'm very lucky that both of you are here and cut out the 'pretty part'." Mikan chuckled. "Okay, I'm Mikan Sakura 17 years of age, I'm originally from Europe. My parents were both Japanese but I was born and raised in England. I have an older brother named Youichi and he's a total pain in the butt!! I swear! but he's really loving and caring inside. I miss him so much even my best friend Hotaru Imai. I think you'll like her too if you get to meet her."

"Wow luckily you can understand and speak Japanese? And why aren't your onii-chan and best friend here?" asked Nonoko.

"First, I understand and speak Japanese because we use the language back at home and second, my onii-chan will be here next year after his graduation. And my best friend will join me here, also next year. She finds it idiotic of me in not finishing my first year of college in England. Hotaru told me that she'll join me here in Gakuen Alice if we finish our freshmen year first. Because she thinks that it will be hard for us if we will transfer here in 2nd semester. But I didn't listen to her that's why I'm here haha." Mikan said.

"I think we'll like Hotaru, Mikan-chan! And how about you parents? Are they good about your decision of studying here in Japan? Wait a second Mikan I think there's something in you, the reason why you're in such a hurry to study here! Is it possible that there's someone you're running after? Like Boyfriend thing?" Anna said enthusiastically.

"Hey Anna don't you think that question of yours is kinda' invading Mikan's privacy?" Nonoko said.

"Eh sorry I got carried away it's just like I came up with that question." Anna explained "Sorry Mikan-chan, its okay if you don't want to answer that." added Anna.

"You know it's really okay, I'll answer that. Well, yup my parents agreed on my decision because it's a bit cheaper in studying here than in England and they also think that Gakuen Alice is a great school so why not right? I also have my relatives here so there are no problems with that. And about the boyfriend thing…" she paused before she speaks again. "Well, he's not really a boyfriend but we're childhood sweethearts. He's 2 years older than me though. He promised me that when I reach 25 years old and one of us is still unmarried, we'll marry each other." Mikan said blushing. She can't hide it.

"Wow that's so sweet Mikan! Oh my you're blushing! Oops sorry… " Anna said while covering her mouth with her hands.

"Anna that statement made Mikan-chan more uneasy!!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Sorry Mikan-chan!" Anna said sincerely.

"It's okay, you two! And going back he's also studying here at Gakuen Alice! He doesn't know yet that I'm here it's just that I wanna surprise him." Mikan said while blushing more.

"Can we know his name?" Anna said more excitedly.

"Hmmm… can I keep it as a secret first? I would like to introduce him to you after I surprise him." Mikan said.

"Oh, okay then we'll be looking forward with that Mikan-chan, we can't wait!!" Ana and Nonoko said.

"Well I'll show you his birthday present to me, see the necklace I'm wearing? That's his birthday present to me. 2 years ago before he left England."

The two girls look confused.

"Why?? Don't you like it?" Mikan asked with a sad voice.

"No, no, Mikan-chan it's just that you're not wearing any necklace." Nonoko said.

Mikan was shocked and touched her neck. Yes she doesn't feel anything. She lost it. Mikan's panicking and looked for the necklace inside her bag. But she can't find it.

"I think I lost it." Mikan stated with a tear forming in her dark brown orbs.

"Oh Mikan-chan don't cry!" Anna said then she and Nonoko hugged her tightly.

"We're going to find it Mikan. We'll look for it in every corner of this school." Nonoko assured the brunette.

"Thanks girls. That necklace is very important to me. You can't imagine how much." Mikan said sadly.

The three girls didn't know that there is another pair of ears listening to their conversation. And that's the guy with charcoal colored hair (messed up but really looks hot!), with crimson colored eyes that is tantalizing with thick long lashes, has a _'makes-you-want-to-kiss-him'_ lips, very fair skin, and has a masculine physique(A total hottie!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!). He's reading his manga but totally not into it but in to the conversation he's eavesdropping. His name is Natsume Hyuuga.

**Natsume's POV:**

'_So her so called 'childhood sweetheart' gave her this necklace. I admit she's my type and after what happened a while ago she's the only one I'm thinking all this time. Damn. And why is it that I had this feeling of 'I-don't-want-to-return-the-necklace.' Weird but I think I'll keep my eyes on her and just keep this necklace for mine in a moment. Don't worry I'll return this to you in time. I'll just watch you first and I should definitely know the name of the JERK!_

_**End of the Chapter…**_

**a/n: **so what now?? Ahm first of all thanks for readin' I really don't have any idea if this story will hit or not. Should I continue writing further chapters or not? People I need your opinion so please either positive or negative reactions from you I would gladly take it. Because I know it will help me enhance my writing. Thanks again see you~!!

For this story Gakuen Alice is the best university in Japan and it's in Tokyo.

About the uniforms, for males:

White long sleeves, with a gray vest (you know the vest looks like the vest of Harry Potter?), black tie, black trousers, and black shoes. Of course Natsume didn't follow these rules. He wears his uniform like this, his long sleeves were folded into ¾ length sleeves, the first 3 buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, has his vest, black trousers then his sneakers. Best example of wearing the prescribed uniform? Of course, Tobita.

For females:

White ¾ length sleeves, also with vest, a black necktie and red pleated above the knee length checkered skirt and black heels with a minimum of 1 inch.

Gray vest for 1st years

Red vest for 2nd years

Blue vest for 3rd years

Black vest for 4th years


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered Hopes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Gakuen Alice~!!

**Author's note: **2nd chapter I hope you'll like it.

"_The soul of the world is nourished by people's happiness and also by unhappiness, envy and jealousy... To realize one's personal legend is a person's only real obligation... And when you want something, the entire universe conspires in helping you to achieve it..."-__**The Alchemist**_

_**Setting:**_ Gakuen Alice

_**Info:**_ This chapter is focused on Normal POV's and Mikan's but you'll see some of Natsume's. OOC-ness

_**Chapter title**__: __**Shattered Hopes…**_

'_With my bubbly attitude, it turns out that I can make someone's dull days into colorful ones, from boring to exciting. And because of my cheerful aura __**he**__ said __**"I can bring happiness to someone's life, because I myself brings him happiness."**__ but how? Even I didn't know what real happiness is. Is it the feeling of being with someone you love, being told that you're beautiful or just simply laughing?? I want to discover and share real happiness with that someone. Beautiful is the right and sincere word on expressing how much you adore someone or something. And __**he**__ is the only one who called me Beautiful. Is __**he**__ that someone I want to share real happiness with?' - __**Mikan Sakura**_

* * *

_**School's Dormitory…**_

Mikan's dorm room is very spacious and cozy with 2 queen sized beds, a mini kitchen, living room and a bathroom it looks like more of a hotel room than a dorm room. The best part of the room is its veranda you can see the sunrise in the morning, sunset in the noon and all the beautiful lights in Tokyo in the evening. Its 4:30pm when she got inside, she put her bag on the sofa and went to the balcony to watch the sunset.

**Mikan's POV:**

'_This day is a very tiring one; I really miss Hotaru-chan especially now that I'm all alone here in my dorm room. Well I think this room is also waiting for her. It's great that I met Anna and Nonoko but shoot I lost the most important thing to me. So what now??? How am I going to tell it to Tsubasa-kun? Of course he'll get mad about it. I want to surprise him but not with the bad news of losing my necklace. Looks like I should find it first before he finds out that I'm also here in the same place as his. I dunno if I'll be happy because I could finally meet him again or should I worry that maybe he has a girlfriend now? Is it really a right decision to go this far just to see him? What will be his reaction? Will he be happy? Oh god I'm so nervous!' (End of POV)_

"Hey" she heard a low gravelly voice that made Mikan snapped out of her reverie.

Then she looks around trying to find where the voice is coming from.

"Idiot. I'm here at your right." Then she saw the jet black haired boy with a smirk on his face. So this guy is her neighbor.

"You? How dare you call me an idiot! I'm not an idiot mister whoever you are, and wait a second…" she paused and recalled the 2nd incident of her doomed day. "You're the one I bumped at right?" Mikan said sounding more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I am Polka dots. Aren't you feeling privileged that I'm your neighbor? And I'm Natsume Hyuuga." The guy said. "Excuse me mister? Why should I be? And why are you calling me names like Polka dots? Were not even close!" Mikan exclaimed.

The boy just flash out his ever so mockingly popular smirk and said "Want me to tell you why?" then Mikan realized that she's wearing a pair of strawberry printed undies. _'Is it really possible that he saw it when I fell on the floor?! I remember now, when I bumped at him, I fell on the floor and my dress was pulled up accidentally! Oh my god!'_ "You perverted human alien! There's no need for you to tell me! Just shut up if you're not going to say anything sensible! You're such a self-proud person and for your information I'm not even grateful that you are my neighbor or anything! For god sakes I remember you are also my classmate! I hate it why should I be this so unlucky today! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!!!!" Mikan shouted without a pause, and tears are now forming in her eyes but she tries her best to fight it. For a minute or two they just stared each other.

Then Mikan realized that she said something a bit much, but she's too shy to admit it and apologize to him but still she's the one who broke the silence.

"uhmm… I'm going first." Then she went inside her room. The dumbfounded Natsume was left out, and then he remembered that he has her necklace. He took it out of his pocket and plays it along his long slender fingers.

**Natsume's POV: **

'_Whoa… what was that??? I think I really made her mad. Should I apologize? Well I guess she was really doomed today. Especially that her necklace is missing, not actually missing because I have it. Should I return this now as a peace offering? But I still don't know the bastard's name. I can feel that there's something in this necklace that will help me find out who's the guy. Sorry Mikan but I think this is not yet the right time for me to give this to you.'(End of POV)_

As Natsume touched the star pendant, he felt something was engraved on the locket. And it says _**'You bring me happiness, my beautiful Mikan. –Tsubasa Andou'**_

"What? So my instincts never fail me. I just thought that this necklace will help me find out who's the guy. And now I already know his name? Cool looks like God is on my side now." Natsume whispered.

"Ruka, do you know someone whose name is Tsubasa Andou?" Natsume called out to his roommate as he went inside their dorm room.

"Tsubasa Andou??? Hmmm… yeah I know him. He's the current boyfriend of Misaki Harada. Remember her? She's the representative of our school in the international summit held in America last month. I always see him with her." Ruka stated.

"Yeah, I remember now, so this Tsubasa is the one with a star tattoo under his left eye?"

"Yup! And he's also pretty popular among girls but not as popular as you are dude. Haha by the way why did you ask?" the blond boy asked.

"Well, long story short. Mikan Sakura lost her necklace given by Tsubasa Andou. It happens that I was the one who picked that up." Natsume said.

"Tell me the truth dude, do you like Mikan Sakura?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's just that I feel something like I need her? Weird but my eyes and thoughts were set on her, the moment I first saw Mikan Sakura."

"Dude, I think that is called _Love at First Sight_, it's lame but I guess nobody can fight it even you hahaha~! You really got a good taste in women." Ruka said laughing while patting the shoulder of his best mate.

"tch. Shut up!" Natsume said while glaring at Ruka.

Ruka put his both hands up and said "fine, fine, just think that it can't be helped then. By the way Koko and Kitsuneme will be here in a minute. We're going to the bar wanna join?" Ruka asked.

"I think I'll pass for now." Natsume said.

"Whoa. That's so not you dude, is it the effect of being in love?" Ruka teased.

"Aren't you going to shut up? Seriously you're going to become a dead meat at any moment." Natsume said with a threat on his husky low voice.

"Just kidding dude" Ruka said while trying his best to hide his smile.

*knock* *knock* *knock* Ruka opened the door and welcomed their mates (**a/n:** you know the one that will bump the shoulder thingy? Ugh~! I'm really not that good in explaining things, but that's it! Most men do it with their friends.)

"Natsume what's up?!" Koko said while he does the handshake with Natsume.

"yo' Natsume why are you still on your sweatpants? Aren't you coming with us? Surely there are lots of girls in the pub I think you'll enjoy the night dude!" Kitsuneme said while also doing my so called handshake with Natsume.

"That dude is in love and because of that he'll pass for now! He's such a kill joy!" Ruka mocked Natsume. Then he laughed out loud.

"Ruka Nogi I'll kill you!" said the angered Natsume.

"Koko, Kitsuneme let's run for our lives!" Ruka said while laughing then he ran outside.

"Dude we're leaving now! I swear you'll miss all the fun awaiting for us tonight!" Koko stated.

"Yeah, you'll definitely regret it Nat! Bye" Kitsuneme added.

"Enjoy yourselves. And tell Ruka that this will be his final night because he's going to be dead before the sun rises tomorrow." Natsume said.

"Roger that mate!" Koko and Kitsuneme answered.

"Damn that Ruka he really got me there!" Natsume whispered as he turns on the TV and start flicking the remote.

**Natsume's POV:**

'_So Tsubasa Andou has a girlfriend already. Poor Mikan, guess she doesn't even have the slightest idea about it.'(End of POV)_

* * *

_**Mikan's Room…**_

Mikan went inside her room and slump her exhausted body on the bed.

**Mikan's POV:**

'_Oh no! I blurted that out a way too much. I hate myself! I hate my day! I think I should apologize to him tomorrow morning. But you can't blame me he's a perverted pig! But no, I'm still wrong ack~!!!, what should I do? I'm tired I'm really really tired. Everything happened today was a mess. I thought everything's going to be fine but I'm so wrong!' (End of POV)_

Mikan turned on the T.V. and started to browse the channels.

'_Shoot! That guy's so self-proud, he's so annoying. But actually when you look at him he looks like an angel, most especially when we stared each other for a minute or two in the balcony. As the sun rays descended on his face you can see clearly his facial profiles like his crimson mesmerizing eyes with thick long lashes, his perfect nose, his to 'die-for' lips, his skin, and even his cheekbones and jaw, he even resembles a Greek God. But looks could be very deceiving. You won't even think that he has that perverted, arrogant kind of attitude. And as far as I remember his name is Natsume Hyuuga.'(End of POV)_

Mikan didn't notice that as she keeps on day dreaming she fell fast asleep.

* cellphone ringing * * cellphone ringing * Mikan was awaken by the ring of her phone.* cellphone ringing * _'where in the hell is my phone!'_ * cellphone ringing * _'here found ya!'_

"Hello?" Mikan answered.

"Idiot! Why aren't you answering my calls?" said the voice of a girl on the other line.

"Hotaru~!!! I miss you! It's great to hear your voice again. I have lots of things to tell you. By the way I'm sorry, I had fallen asleep that's why I wasn't able to answer my phone immediately. Sorry!"

"I made 20 missed calls before you've answered it, so how's your day?" Hotaru said.

"Oh sorry, well my day was horrible more than you imagine it. First, I'm almost late because of my stupid alarm clock that didn't alarm on my set time, second, I bumped at someone and fell on the floor, and because of that, my dress was accidentally pulled up and showed off my panties. And by the way that guy is definitely a perverted human alien. Third, I lost Tsubasa-kun's gift to me, fourth and hopefully the last, the perverted pig lives next door to me. Phew! I don't know what to do now Hon, it makes me wanna go home. I miss you, I miss mom and dad, and even Youichi." said by the sobbing Mikan.

"Mikan you idiot don't cry, be brave, it's your choice to stay there earlier than what we have planned, so take the consequences of it. Don't worry I'll be joining you there next school year. By the way have you seen him already?" Hotaru said.

"Yes, I know that's why I can't blame anyone but myself. But Hotaru I can't wait any longer I want you here now! Now! Now, *sniffles* about that I haven't seen him yet. I was planning to meet him today but I guess it's still not the right time because of my stupidity on losing my precious necklace. But I'll try tomorrow, with or without the necklace. I'll take whatever he might say whether it's good or bad. It's my fault of losing it in the first place right?" Mikan said.

"That's right; after all he's the main reason why you're there in Japan. So put up all your courage and face him tomorrow. I know you can do it dear." Hotaru stated.

"Thanks a lot for believing in someone like me Hotaru-chan, I miss you so badly! *cries* *sniff* so how're you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm doing well in school, I got my class cards and my lowest is 1.5 I think I'm going to run for dean's list." Hotaru said.

"Wow!! You're as great as ever hon!, I'm very proud you! If only I could celebrate it with you there. Don't worry I'll make it up to you as soon as you get here!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you definitely need make it up to me or else you owe me a big time!" Hotaru exclaimed.

The two girls tittle-tattled without noticing the time. They really missed they're endless chitchats.

"Hotaru-chan, its already 10pm here I need to hung up the phone I still have classes tomorrow, sorry, I miss you so much, I can't wait much longer for your arrival here. Please pass my regards to Subaru-nii and to your mom and dad. By the way please tell Youichi-nii that I miss him so much. Good night hon!" Mikan said.

"Good night stupid! I miss you too. Yes I will tell them. Good luck for tomorrow. Rest fully because there's an exciting day ahead of you. Good bye talk to you again." Hotaru said then hung up the phone.

**Mikan's POV:**

'_It's great to hear Hotaru's voice again. I'll take her advice; I'll go talk to Tsubasa-kun tomorrow. I can do it, yes I can do it. If she believes in me, I should also believe in myself. I should not waste all my efforts of coming here.' (End of POV)_

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and went to the bathroom to take her relaxing warm bath. After that she goes to her bed and had her deep slumber.

* * *

_**Morning at Mikan's Dorm room…**_

Mikan was awakened by the alarm on her phone. It's 6:00am and she has to prepare for school. She lazily opens her eyes and turned off the alarm. Mikan went to the sliding glass door of the veranda to open up the curtains. The sunlight enveloped Mikan's body its warmth, as if it's greeting her a good morning. "Good morning! This is another day I hope everything's going to be fine. I have to face Tsubasa-kun today, no matter what." She whispered to herself. She went to the kitchen to grab a bite then took a shower and put on her uniform and for her face she put on some powder, blush, mascara, and a cherry lip balm. Then she dried her hair. After preparing she went to the living room and gets her bag and leaves.

* * *

_**Corridors…**_

As Mikan closed and lock the door she heard her neighbor's doorknob clicked. 'Shoot! That might be Natsume, ugh… I'm so embarrassed about what happened yesterday, I should hurry up!' But as soon as she turns around and runs, "hey!" said the low gravelly voice. Mikan froze for a moment then she walks again. "Hey Mikan Sakura! Aren't you going to face me?" Natsume shouted. Mikan turns around and said "What? What do you want from me? Still can't get enough of my embarrassments? Want to add more? " the crowd is now looking at them and starts gossiping. Natsume just glare at them. Then Mikan started walking. The raven haired boy was left out standing in the middle of the crowd.

**Natsume's POV:**

'_What's with her? I just wanted to apologize and greet her but what did she do? Instead of greeting me with her warm smile she yelled at me. Great. Now that I think of it I really don't have even the slightest chance to be near her.' (End of POV)_

**Mikan's POV:**

'_Mother chucker! What have I done? I yelled at him again. That is so not me. Why is it that every time he's near I felt like I need to stick around with him? And as a defense mechanism I always shout terrible things to him. Seriously, I should say sorry to Natsume.' _Mikan thought as she smacked her head with her palm. _(End of POV)_

"What y'all lookin' at??? Shows over! A** H*les!" Natsume said under his gritted white teeth. Then the frightened crowd slowly disappears, as he walks down the corridor. 'damnit! I'll skip all of my classes today.' He thought.

* * *

_**Classroom…**_

"Good morning, Mikan-chan!!!" greeted Anna,

"Hi, good morning Mikan!" Nonoko added.

"Good morning, my babes!" Mikan answered. Then she chuckled.

"Wow, our uniform suits you well dear!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh really? Thanks then. To tell you the truth I hate wearing uniforms." Mikan sighed.

"But it's great on you. You should learn to like them now." Nonoko stated.

"I guess I have no choice." Mikan said smiling.

"So how's your night? Have you slept well?" Anna asked dearly.

"Hmmm… yeah, though I'm a bit homesick. Luckily, Hotaru called me. That lessens my homesickness." Mikan said happily.

"Awwhh poor Mikan, I've got an idea! Do you want us to sleepover some time?" Nonoko said enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea Nonoko! Then we'll bring snacks, CDs and I'll cook for you Mikan. If you haven't asked I'm an expert at cooking." Anna said proudly.

"Wiiiiiiii~!! Really?? I would love to! Okay how about tomorrow night? What do you think? Tomorrow's Friday and we don't have any classes on Saturday! So we can stay up late!" Mikan said.

"Great! Then it's settled! By the way Mikan what's your room number?" Anna asked.

"It's MMD404." Mikan said.

"You gotta be kiddin' us?"Nonoko said in disbelief.

"No I'm not, why should I?" Mikan told them.

"If that so then you live next door to Natsume and Ruka?!" Anna said shocked.

"Hmmm… Yeah??? Is it a big deal?" Mikan said while she takes her seat.

"Yes it's a big deal, because Natsume Hyuuga and his mates are the most popular guys here in our school! But Natsume is the Number 1 in the hottest guys list. Can you believe that half of girls' population in our university is his fangirls!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"And so what? Who cares? I don't give a damn." Mikan said.

"We care dear, we care about you! MMD404 is the most wanted room by every girl in our school. So to be fair, our school never let a female occupant/s to live in that room. Because if they did, girls will go berserk! I'm not exaggerating Mikan dear, but I think you gotta be cautious of people around you, most especially to Luna Koizumi and Sumire Shouda. Take note of their names. They are his no.1 and 2 super, addicted, desperate 'will-do-everything-for-their-Natsume-sama' Fangirls!" Anna whispered Mikan.

"Okay, I guess he's really that popular, but is there a possibility that I can request for another room?" Mikan asked a bit worried.

"No babe, the only way to get rid of that room is to transfer to another school or do not avail the school's dormitory, but you still have to wait for the next semester for that option. I wonder why did our school made such a mistake." Nonoko said while moving her head from side to side.

"Don't worry about it, hon. Nonoko and I will never leave you okay? So our plan is still set." Anna assured Mikan.

"Yup! Anna's right so rest assured babe!" Nonoko added.

"Awwh~!! That's so sweet of you both, Thank you very much girls!!" Mikan said while she hugs them tight.

"Ooh, it's already 7:30, Misaki-sensei will be here in a minute. We'll go back to our seats dear. By the way Misaki-sensei is a total bishie! You'll see him for yourself teehee~!" Anna said while blushing.

"Ok, girls! Talk to you both later." Mikan said.

After one minute Misaki-sensei came in the room.

"Good Morning, I'm Professor Misaki. For those who didn't know me. But I think we only have one transferee here and that is Miss Sakura right?" said the guy in his late 20's, with black hair and oh so handsome.

"Yes sir." Mikan said _'So he's Professor Misaki. Now I know what Anna's talking about, he's pretty good looking. Hihi.'_ Mikan thought. Then she looked at Anna's direction and winked. Anna smiled and blushed.

"Good, I'll be teaching biology. But first of all I'll be checking the attendance." Misaki said. Then he starts calling names, when he reached the name of Natsume,

"…Hyuuga? Hyuuga? So he's not here. Then I'll mark him absent." Misaki said.

Mikan looked at the vacant seat beside her.

**Mikan's POV:**

'_What? He skipped? Why? Is it because of what happened a while ago?'_ she felt guilty. _'Shoot! If I were the reason why he skipped then I totally owe him an apology. I shouldn't be so harsh on him. Where could he possibly be? I need to talk to him.' (End of POV)_

* * *

_**School Campus…**_

2pm in the afternoon…

**Mikan's POV:**

'_So he really did not attend any of the classes today? Did I really upset him that much? Well I don't want to think about it. Oh good lord I have to look for Natsume but I also need to find Tsubasa-kun and please help me, don't let Anna and Nonoko see me. I told them that I need to attend the school's orientation so that they would let me go alone. It's sad that I still can't find my necklace, but like what I've said last night with or without it I have to face him.'(End of POV)_

Mikan's walking around the school campus when she saw a group of third years_. 'Great there are 3__rd__ years. Maybe they know where Tsubasa-kun is, I'll ask them.'_

"uhm, excuse me does anyone of you knows where Tsubasa Andou is?" Mikan timidly asked the group of 3 boys.

"Ooh, Tsubasa, try to look in the Garden. He always hangs out there." Replied the boy with long hair, his name is Tonouchi Akira. He's a good looking one.

"Is that so? Thanks Akira-san! See you~!" Mikan said with high hopes and sparkling eyes. Then Mikan hurried to the garden's direction.

"Oohh why is it such a pretty lady's looking for Tsubasa? And how did she know my name?" Tonouchi said.

"Who knows? That Tsubasa, he already has Misaki and yet he still has another girl haha. And about your name… don't fantasize too much mate; you're wearing your name plate. Stupid." The guy with glasses said.

* * *

_**Sakura tree, Garden...**_

Natsume didn't attend any of his classes today. He just lazed on the branch of his favorite Sakura tree, and then he fell fast asleep. It's already 2pm when he woke up. Just when he opened his eyes, the first person he saw was Mikan Sakura.

**Natsume's POV:**

'_Mikan Sakura??? Yeah it's her! What is she doing here? Should I approach her? Wait, looks like she's looking for someone? Is it me?' _Natsume hopefully thought as he looks around and spotted Tsubasa Andou with Misaki Harada. _'Shoot!!! Mikan Stop! You'll see them. Damn!'_

**Mikan's POV:**

'_I'm so nervous; I can finally meet him again! My heart's thumping very hard like it's trying to escape out of my chest, I can even hear it. Oh my good lord that's him!!! But… Wait a second is that a girl beside him???'_

Mikan walked closely till she's only 4 meters away from him. Tsubasa's sitting on a bench with Misaki Harada. His arm snaked Misaki's waist and obviously they're on a lovey dovey. Without Mikan noticing, hot tears are already streaming down her porcelain cheeks as she stares at the couple right in front of her. Tsubasa looked up and saw the stunned Mikan.

"Mikan?" he said petrified while he lets go of his hold on Misaki. He stood up and walked towards her, every time he takes a step closer, Mikan paces one step back.

"Mikan…" He said again with the look of despair in his azure orbs. Mikan didn't say any word. She ran as fast as she could with no direction at all. For her it's too much to take.

"Mikan wait!" Tsubasa shouted. But when he's about to chase her, Misaki grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. Her face is full of worries and said "Mind explaining hon?..."

**Natsume's POV:**

'_Damn it! Where have she gone. That Tsubasa I'll kill him a gazillion times.'_ Natsume climb off the tree and starts running after Mikan. '_Phew! She's heading towards the Northern Forest.' _

* * *

_**Northern Forest…**_

**Mikan's POV:**

'_What was that? My heart aches as if someone's crushing it with his own hands. There are too many emotions inside me, I can barely think properly, I don't know what to say, my mind is clouded. I don't even know where I'm going. I never thought about this, my body's trembling and I'm about to explode. Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord…' _Mikan thought as she keeps on running.

When her legs are becoming numb, she fell on her knees and started weeping harder, as if part of her died. She clenched her chest thinking that it may lessen the pain; Mikan started to feel lightheaded and she can't control her rapid breathing. Natsume who came running after her, saw that she's hyperventilating cause of too much crying. He rushed at her side and hugs her tightly. He holds her hand trying to calm her down. There are no words that can explain her misery; just by hearing her weep is enough to state what she's feeling. Natsume draw Mikan closer to his chest.

**Natsume's POV:**

'_Why is it that I feel so helpless? Like I can't even help her ease the pain she's feeling right now? This is the first time in my entire life that I felt something like this. Is she the one I've been waiting for, the one that will change my life's course? Because the only thing I know is I like you Mikan Sakura, I don't know when the time is, but this __**'like'**__ will eventually turn in to __**'love'**__. But one thing's for sure this hand I'm holding, I don't want to give this hand of yours to someone else, I want this for myself, forever.'_

When Mikan calmed down, she realized that the one hugging her is Natsume. Because all this time she thought it was Tsubasa. That shocked the hell out of her. Mikan broke the hug then she just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. While she sit beside him.

"Huh? You, asking me what I'm doing here?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah" she said with a straight face.

"So for all this time you didn't have the slightest idea that it's me?" he said.

"Yeah…" she replied. Then silence engulfed them, after 10 mins. Natsume can't take it anymore, so he broke the silence.

"I saw what happened in the garden… I don't intend to eavesdrop or anything. It's just that I'm lazing around on one of the branches of the Sakura tree, and it happens that I witnessed everything. So when you started running, I decided to run after you." Natsume explained.

Mikan's eyes were so puffed and red because of crying. She can even feel her cheeks sticky because of the trail left by her hot tears.

"Is that so? Well I believe in you; now that you've witnessed my most embarrassing moment, let's call it quits." Mikan said.

"What do you mean by quits?" he asked.

"I mean I'm always harsh on you and then you saw what happened earlier, I guess we're already even." She told him.

"Hmm… actually it's ok, I don't mind you yelling at Me." he said.

"But you didn't attend the classes… I thought I upset you that much. Sorry." Mikan stated.

"Well I'll count that in hehe… but it's ok really, no need for you to be sorry. By the way I'll give you something." Natsume said. Mikan opened her palms. Then Natsume hand her, her necklace.

"Sorry if I gave it just now. I saw it on the floor yesterday. So I picked and kept it for a while." he said. Then there is only silence.

Mikan's chocolate brown orbs start to form tears again, she tried her best to fight it but she loses. She started crying silently again as Natsume pats her back. Mikan touched the star shaped pendant and read the engraved words which made her sob more. "Natsume???" she said.

Natsume: "hn."

Mikan: "Thank you very much for the company; but can I ask you a favor?"

Natsume: "What is it?"

Mikan: "Can we stay here for another hour or two? Let's just wait for the dusk. 'Cause my eyes were really red and puffed, my nose looks like Rudolph's and my face is swelling. I don't want Anna and Nonoko to see me like this."

Natsume: "Okay."

Mikan: "Thanks."

Again silence surrounds them…

Mikan: "Uhm, natsume?"

Natsume: "hn."

Mikan: "Can you bring me to a place that will help me loosen up? Like a place where I can sing my heart out?"

Natsume: "hmmm… yeah, sure. I'll take you there; just tell me when you're ready."

Mikan: "Uhm, I'm ready, can we go now? But I need to go to the washroom first."

Natsume got up and dusted his pants, and then he stretched out his hands to help Mikan get up.

* * *

_**The Bar… **_

Mikan: "Wow this seems to be a cool bar. Thanks." Then she smiled. As they walk inside.

Natsume: "This is where I hang out the most, see that stage over there?" Natsume said while pointing his index finger in the direction of the stage. "You can sing your heart out there. I swear no one will 'boo' you here."

Mikan: "Thanks, really."

Natsume: "No problem, order anything you want. My treat." He then smiled.

Mikan raised an eyebrow while smirking.

Mikan: "Promise? Haha then I won't be shy."

Natsume: "Yup, there's no need for you to be shy anyways. Let's go get a table."

They occupied the table in front of the stage.

Natsume: "Wait up here. I'll go get some drinks, this bar is a self-service. So what do you wanna drink?"

Mikan: "Wait; is it ok for me to drink? You know I'm not yet 18!"

Mikan whispered.

Natsume: "Silly, its ok nobody knows it anyway right? And I'm 18 so I don't care. Now, tell me what will I order for you?" Then he smirked.

Mikan: "Hmph! If you say so Mr. Adult, then you'll be responsible of me ok?"

Natsume: "You're the one who ask me to bring you in a place like this. And now that I brought you here you keep on talking unnecessary things. Fine, of course since I brought you here, you are my responsibility. So what now?"

Mikan: "hmmm… actually, I really don't know what to order. You know it's my first time here. Is it ok if you're the one to decide?"

Natsume: "tch. What a pain in the butt… Fine just wait up here."

Mikan: "Okay" then she smiled.

Natsume walked away and headed to the bartender. "4 bottles of beer and 4 shots of tequila please." Natsume said. Then he heard someone tapped the microphone and said "sound check…" the voice sounded familiar, and then he pointed up his gaze on to the stage. He can't help but smile because it was Mikan, "Good evening everyone, uhm… I'll sing Linger of Cranberries." Mikan said a bit shyly. The crowd applauses Mikan, then the music starts to play. Natsume just watched her endearingly as she feels the music and started humming. Then tears starts leaking on her eyes. Natsume noticed that she's crying again. So after getting his orders, he hurried back to their table. As he reached it, Mikan starts singing, and then Natsume listen to her sing the song. He felt the strong emotions embedded in every word of the song, as she sings it with her angelic voice.

_**Linger**_

_**By: Cranberries**_

_Hmmm… hmmm…_

_If you, if you could return  
Don't let it burn, don't let it fade  
I'm sure I'm not being rude  
But it's just your attitude  
It's tearing me apart  
It's ruining everything_

_I swore, I swore I would be true  
And honey so did you  
So why you were you holding her hand  
Is that the way we stand  
Were you lying all the time  
Was it just a game to you_

_But I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_

_Oh, I thought the world of you  
I thought nothing could go wrong  
But I was wrong, I was wrong_

_If you, if you could get by  
Trying not to lie  
Things wouldn't be so confused  
And I wouldn't feel so used  
But you always really knew  
I just wanna be with you_

_And I'm in so deep, you know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger (2x)_

_You know I'm such a fool for you  
you got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
do you have to let it linger_

As soon as the song ended, the crowd gave Mikan a warm round of applause, obviously they liked it and guys were cheering for more. "Thank you very much." Mikan said as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. *sniffles* "uhm, okay I'll sing for another round but… later. Haha, for now I nominate my good friend over there yup, you Natsume to take over the stage and sing for us tonight." Mikan said while pointing the mic at Natsume "Please???" she added. Natsume stands up and walks toward the stage. "What the heck is this for?" he whispered to her. "This is just for fun Natsume! I did it, so you can do it too, right?" Mikan replied as she handed him the microphone. "Ganbatte!!! Natsume-kun!" Mikan cheered. Then she headed off the stage and went to their table. "I'll be singing She Will Be Loved of Maroon 5". The girls go gaga when the music starts playing. The security guards positioned themselves in front of the stage because all of the ladies inside the bar, (please don't count Mikan in) are goin' berserk. Mikan wolf whistled at him that made Natsume smile a bit. Then he starts singing. His low husky voice made the song even better.

_**She Will Be Loved**_

_**By: Maroon 5**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_[in the background]  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
__[softly]  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

"Thank you…" Natsume ended. The girls go wild as he stepped down the stage. Luckily the security guards were on their position in front of the stage to stop the menace, because one of the girls almost made her way up on the stage and harass Natsume with hugs and kisses. Natsume hurried to their table and dragged Mikan outside the bar. They ran as fast as they could to avoid the crazy women. When Natsume feels like nobody's following them, they stopped and sit at the park. Mikan and Natsume looked at each other then laughed.

Mikan: "Hahaha, cool you're legendary Natsume. With just one song you became an instant celebrity! Hahaha~!"

Natsume: "Nothin's cool with that. This is your entire fault. Phew!! haha"

Mikan: "Hahaha I'm laughing at the woman who's going to sexually harass you, hahaha, ooh my I can't stop laughing, my stomach's aching, hahahaha." Mikan said as she puts her arms around her tummy.

Natsume: "Now, I may not be able to go there frequently because of what happened."

Mikan: "Sorry, if you think it's my entire fault. You know, I had fun Natsume. For a moment I forgot about my miseries. Thank you very much. And you know what; you can't blame those women in the pub for acting like wild animals. You're actually good in singing. You've got a great voice." Mikan said flashing her warm sweet smile.

Natsume: "Apology accepted. I also had fun, guess we should do this again. By the way you've got a really good voice too." Natsume said then he checked the time in his wristwatch "I think we should head back to the school's dormitory now it's pretty late already. And we still have classes tomorrow." he added.

Mikan: "Yup, I agree. We should do this again. I never thought that hanging out with you will be this much fun, thanks. Hmmm… Yeah let's go."

Natsume: "You're welcome." As he offer his hand and help Mikan stand up.

_**End of the Chapter…**_

**A/n:** hello, I'm back!!!! This is the longest chapter so far. Chapter 1 consists of only 6 pages but this one, its 17 pages! So how was it? Do you like it or not? I need your honest opinion, so please review thank you.

And about the appearance of the bar, I'm referring to the one with a stage where you can sing but doesn't have a dance floor. In other words the bar from 500 days of summer!!! Where the entire office held their karaoke party!!!

About the drinks Natsume ordered, I don't have any idea of it. My mind just came up with that. Haha

About the songs I randomly picked those in my ipod LOL . Thanks! Till we meet again!


End file.
